memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Primate Directive, Issue 4
|miniseries = The Primate Directive|minino = 4|writer = Scott & David Tipton|artist = Rachael Stoot|colorist = Charlie Kirchoff|letterer = Tom B. Long|editor = Sarah gaydos (IDW Publishing) Dafna Pleban (BOOM! Studios)|caption = Subscription Cover by J. K. Woodward|cover image = }} Overview "An uneasy alliance has been forged between Captain Kirk and Colonel Taylor! But will it be enough to prevent Commander Kor and his Klingons from toppling the regime of Doctor Zaius?" Summary :Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the ''U.S.S. Enterprise have pursued Klingon warships through an interdimensional portal finding themselves on a parallel Earth where mankind has become an inferior species and apes rule the planet! Searching for Klingon interference, they've encountered Colonel George Taylor, a timelost astronaut from 20th-century Earth who's hell-bent for vengeance for what's become of Humanity. Kirk and Taylor have come to an uneasy truce, and Taylor has agreed to help stop the Klingons from setting off a civil war among the Apes. And just in the nick of time, as General Marius and his Klingon-armed forces march on Ape City...'' In the briefing room, James T. Kirk explains Kor to George Taylor and the Klingon general's likely plan to use this version of Earth as a stepping stone to conquering this defenceless universe. Taylor is soon convinced of the threat the aliens pose but warns that the brutal savagery of the apes should not be underestimated and that Starfleet uniforms aren't exactly inconspicuous. The group beams down in natural clothing where McCoy and Weaver are waiting for them (though is absent, Taylor assumes she is watching from afar, the large amount of people having scared her off). Entering the cabin for anything that might be useful, Scotty speaks to Cornelius about the slingshot effect prompting Kirk to pull him aside and remind him of the Prime Directive. That done, a communique comes in that the has detected an army marching towards Ape City. Their only recourse is to beam Zira directly to the city and hope she can convince Zaius to listen to reason. Dragging the doctor and General to the roof, she shows them the approaching army with at the helm. Ursus takes charge of the situation and rides off to meet his opposite. Back at the camp, two crewman discuss the uncomfortableness of their uniform before one falls to the advancing gorilla troops. Though the away team is able to fell their foes, Cornelius has discovered the casing of a Klingon rifle, confirming Kirk's suspicions that Kor is stoking the flames of war. Sending McCoy and Weaver back up to the ship to tend to the injured, the rest commander the gorillas' horses and ride off. In the field outside Ape City, Marius and Ursus face off. Much to the annoyance of the Klingons, Marius is not killing anyone and war does not appear to be starting today. Fortunately, Klingons have mastered the art of proxy wars and what apes fail to do can be easily accomplished by sniper rifles. Log entries ;Captain's log, supplemental : Following his somewhat unexpected viist to the ship, we've given Colonel George Taylor a need-to-know briefing about the basics of why the ''Enterprise is here. He understands now the Klingons are and why their presence in this universe is such a threat. Colonel Taylor however, remains more concerned about the apes on the planet below than the Klingons.'' References Characters :Spock • Montgomery Scott • Kor, son of Rynar • George Taylor • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Weaver • • Cornelius • Zira • Zaius • • Handley • Korenman • Starships and vehicles : Other references :Horse • Disruptor pistol Appendices Images star trek PotA 4 reg.jpg|Regular Cover. star trek PotA 4.jpg|Subscription Cover. star trek PotA 4B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover. marius.jpg|General Marius. ursus.jpg|General Ursus. zaius.jpg|Dr. Zaius. cornelius.jpg|Cornelius. zira.jpg|Dr. Zira. pri-Handley.jpg|Handley. pri-Korenman.jpg|Korenman. weaver.jpg|Lt. Weaver. georgeTaylor.jpg|Colonel George Taylor. ent1701stPOTA4.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections External link Category:TOS comics Category:Crossovers with other properties